


【GGAD】来自德姆斯特朗的交换生 4

by WretchedHat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedHat/pseuds/WretchedHat
Summary: Gellert/Albus前文戳LOFTER：拾柒Seventeen平行世界，GG作为交换生来到霍格沃茨学习并结识了AD然后交往了





	【GGAD】来自德姆斯特朗的交换生 4

阿不福思的状态是失魂落魄的回到格兰芬多休息室，他甚至连口令都差点忘了，胖夫人一边打趣着阿不福思一边向后开门。  
「遇到了什么烦心事这么焦虑呢，小弟弟。」  
阿不福思现在没空闲去理会胖夫人。  
回到宿舍的他反反复复的想着阿不思和盖勒特的一举一动，那怎么看怎么不正常。  
据他所知！盖勒特·格林德沃作为交换生来到霍格沃兹学习不出一个月，真要算的话也就刚来霍格沃兹几天！这么快就和他哥哥搞上了真的好吗？？？哼，他阿不福思·邓布利多也是很聪明的！  
于是他便打算在休息室待着，待到阿不思回来了他再当面质问。幸好的是，他似乎是被梅林那位老人家爱戴着的，可他在休息室里待到接近下午才听见外边的声响。  
他听见胖夫人的骂声，还听见了阿不思笑着道歉的声音。他赶紧站起身来，等待着阿不思的到来。  
果不其然——他如愿见到了在外边从上午待到下午的阿不思，阿不思看见阿不福思，丝毫不惊讶的向他说：「真高兴能在这里见到你，阿不福思。我想，难道这时候不应该是上课的时间吗？」  
经阿不思一说，阿不福思才发现到——他旷课了。  
他赶紧摇摇头，对着阿不思说：「你要是不从实招来，我就不会去上课！」  
「就算因为你而导致格兰芬多被丢了分？」  
阿不福思愣下了，他怎么也没想到阿不思会用这个说法的说服自己去上课。  
「现在赶去的话——应该还来得及，你确定不去吗？」阿不思笑了笑。  
可恶啊！！！阿不福思在内心再度撕心裂肺的呐喊：等我回来了，我一定要把他碎尸万段！！！！！  
他咳了咳，说：「如果你保证你会将一切从实招来，我就去上课。」  
「例如？」  
阿不福思看着明知故问的阿不思，忍下了想揍人的冲动，「你和那个叫盖勒特·格林德沃之间的关系。」  
是再装不明白，我一定要把你阿瓦达索命！阿不福思暗自想道。 这次轮到阿不思沉默了，但他沉默的时间不长，他沉默了几秒，随后便挂起微笑对着阿不福思说：「你乖乖去上课，我就告诉你。」  
尽管阿不福思有一万个不相信，但鉴于要是再不赶去上课铁定会因为他而导致格兰芬多被扣分，于是他只好说：「行，你要是说话不算话——」  
阿不思只得以笑着对阿不福思说：「我亲爱的阿不福思，你知道，你知道我并不是那种人。」  
最后阿不福思还是以怀疑极深的眼神一边看着阿不思一边离开了休息室。终于可以独自一人了——阿不思想道。他回到了自己的宿舍，从床头上拿出了一个小盒子，然后他轻轻的将它打开。  
里面躺着的是一张小纸条。

 

所幸，阿不福思并没迟到。好吧，也许就只差那么一点点的时间他就迟到了。但总的来说，他赶在那「一点点的时间」之前赶到了黑魔法防御教室，所以说——他并没有迟到。  
好吧，也许他应该承认，瓦里尔教授从来都不看好他。那个教导黑魔法防御课程的希斯卡·瓦里尔教授，从他任教以来，他就一直不看好阿不福思，总是喜欢找些借口来挖苦他。  
该死！早知道——早知道是瓦里尔，他就应该旷课了！可惜他后悔莫及，也逃不了这命运。  
「亲爱的阿不福思先生，你是不是有什么苦衷想说？」瓦里尔微笑的说道。  
阿不福思在心里暗地里痛骂了瓦里尔一顿，随后他也挂起笑容，说：「并没有什么苦衷，谢谢您的关心，瓦里尔教授。」  
这没什么，瓦里尔对着他笑了笑之后便离开了他的视线。阿不福思刚放下心来，坐在他旁边的路人甲就猛地拍了拍他的后背，他可差点被拍出血来。  
阿不福思原本打算很是生气的对着路人甲痛骂一顿，可他却被路人甲指着的方向转移了注意力。  
他看见他身后的第三排的长桌上坐着一位格林德沃。是的，格林德沃。阿不福思沉默了大概三秒钟，他才猛然反应过来：「格林德沃？！他来参加五年级的黑魔法防御课程干什么啊？他不是学习黑魔法的吗！」  
路人甲好心的给他解释道：「据说是德姆斯特朗的校长要求的，说是为了方便保护自己不受到同样是黑魔法的伤害。」  
阿不福思再看了看那一位格林德沃的方向，他看见那位格林德沃似乎正在专心的学习如何防御黑魔法。  
哼，等这节课程结束了，他一定要找那个格林德沃好好的谈一谈。

 

然而，阿不福思并没等到这个机会。那个格林德沃的速度可真他妈的快！阿不福思在心里哀怨道。  
阿利安娜堵住了阿不福思的去路，可怜的不知情的阿利安娜，她没注意到阿不福思异样的表情，她眨了眨眼睛，说：「我很喜欢和你一起去禁林喂养你的山羊，阿不福思哥哥。那很有趣，你知道的！」  
阿不福思看见堵住他去路的是他亲爱的阿利安娜，他只好放弃去寻找那个格林德沃的想法。他摇头拒绝：「不，安娜，你知道禁林很危险，我可不想被哥哥臭骂一顿。」  
「只要你不和哥哥说，他就不会知道啦！」阿利安娜说道。  
阿不福思转了转眼珠子，差点被这句话打动的他赶紧说：「不行，这也是为了你的安全，安娜。要是你在禁林遇见了什么奇怪的生物，我会愧疚一辈子的。」  
小女孩上下打量了一下阿不福思，她脸上挂着的是阿不福思无法理解的表情，大概过了五分钟，阿利安娜才说：「阿不福思哥哥你真小气。」  
阿不福思：？？？？  
突然被说小气的阿不福思一脸懵逼的看着阿利安娜，似乎无法理解阿利安娜话中的意思。  
没给他开口的机会 ，阿利安娜又接着说：「那你知道哥哥在哪里吗？我已经好多天没看见他了。」  
阿不福思这才说：「梅林知道他去哪了。」说完，他又似乎想到了什么一样，带着阿利安娜返回格兰芬多休息室。  
在路上，阿利安娜还不忘的对他说：「我是拉文克劳的学生，阿不福思哥哥，不能进去格兰芬多休息室的！」

 

她还是被阿不福思带到了胖夫人的画前，胖夫人看了看阿利安娜，说：「那孩子好像不是格兰芬多的学生？」  
「这是我妹妹，胖夫人。」  
阿利安娜则礼貌的向胖夫人鞠躬，「您好，胖夫人。您看起来依然美丽，我是阿利安娜。」  
被夸奖的胖夫人开心的笑了起来，她对着阿利安娜说：「真的吗？我真的依然美丽吗？哦梅林——你真是个乖巧的好孩子。」  
阿利安娜一笑带过，阿不福思便对胖夫人说：「我可以向您提问吗？」  
「当然可以，孩子。」胖夫人笑着说。  
阿不福思清了清嗓子，正要开口提问时，他身后传来了阿不思的声音。  
「下午好，阿不福思。你怎么带阿利安娜来这里了？」说完，他又说：「真高兴能见到您，亲爱的胖夫人。」  
胖夫人看见阿不思，语气有些责怪的说：「你怎么带德姆斯特朗的小子来了？亲爱的邓布利多先生，不是我不让他进去，而是根据校规——我无法。」  
阿不思便说：「关于这点请您放心，我已经和布莱克教授商量过了。布莱克教授是允许他进入格兰芬多休息室的。」  
阿不福思则看见那个格林德沃就站在阿不思的后边，这不难猜到，阿不思打算带那个格林德沃进去格兰芬多休息室。  
「哥哥，我好多天都没见到你，可想死你了！」阿利安娜差点扑上前去抱住阿不思激动的说道。  
「我很抱歉，安娜。不过我这几天比较忙——希望你不会介意，亲爱的安娜。」阿利安娜则是以笑带过，之后她便注意到了站在阿不思身后的盖勒特。  
她探了探头，「你好！我是阿利安娜，很高兴认识你——格林德沃先生！」  
盖勒特则是轻轻的点了点头，并懒散的说：「你好。」  
预料到阿不福思要带阿利安娜进入休息室的阿不思便巧妙的对着胖夫人说：「美丽的胖夫人，希望你能让阿利安娜进入休息室。」  
「我能有什么好处？我根本没有任何好处！」胖夫人说道。  
阿不思这边正在苦恼，站在他身后的盖勒特便提议说：「您可以提出您想要的东西，我们会尽力做到。这个好处如何？」  
胖夫人想了想，便同意的点点头，「我能相信你吗？德姆斯特朗的小子。」  
「当然，您也可以选择不相信。」

tbc.


End file.
